The Super Theorist: Roy Macintosh 3
by Roy J. Macintosh
Summary: We'll prove the definition of the Robots coming out of Naota non-mind.


Truly Cooly:

Fooly Cooly is the second best anime in my book (a countdown will be made) and questions have been answered. This is one anime that pisses me off because I couldn't tell whether the anime or book was better. Like one other oldbook I am confused with. Anyways, with this anime there were questions that people in the show and life just begging for an answer. Now the answers are given on the website. Then again, there is one question that's never been answered. In every point of each episode, Naota has a automaton coming out of his forehead, you know. That's the thing, the activation of the robots. It's so weird how the robots can just come out of nowhere, but then there can be an answer. Basically, I only ask how the robots get out of Naota's head so randomly?

First, a backstory. Trust me, I locked Doofenshmirtz in Auschwitz. Ah, the heritage. Fooly Cooly is about a young boy that tries to be mature, but a young woman named Haruko literally smacks the child out of him. She whacks him with Paul McCartney's guitar and a robot comes out. It's like punching a pez dispenser. Fooly Cooly means fondling a boob, we got guns and almost sex, and giant robots appear. It's a young man's wet dream. The manga was much crueler than the anime but still kept to the original formula. Being a test of GAINAX'S animation equipment, these six episodes express the craziest theory of what PCP can do to 'I, robot'. Now on to the question: After Naota has the robot in his mind, what triggers the androids to come out?

After leveling the evidence and now legalizing that I'm official out of my mind, I believe I figured out the idea of how this happens. You see, the process of N.O. is not just the handling of the left and right brain interaction. It also involves the point of Fooly Cooly. You see, there were points in each episode where a confession is made. Take episode one, for example. When the word goes to Mamimi that her original boyfriend has a new girlfriend, that's the exact point where Naota's head warp activates. If someone says that that doesn't make sense, take episode 3 for instance. Straight from the episode, right after Naota confesses that Ninamori rigged the vote and got the lead role in a play, the trigger and Ninamori's head warp happens. This is where the conscientiousness comes into play. Ninamori got the headwarp after touching Naota (see first episode), and now that something that hits the person's emotions real hard, it activates. That's also the key point in how the headwarp triggers, when something that can be emotionally painstaking happens. That's a key word: 'happens'. I wish Haruko would make me happen. Continuing, More evidence leading to the factor is episode 6, which I watched and fanboyed about this night, with the part about Haruko golfing the kid into the terminal core and Naota earning the power of atomsfffffffffffff-

**OH MY CELESTIA! This was the best episode in the series! This climax was so much better in the anime than the manga! Naota BECOMES ATOMSK and Haruko was pissssssssed! She was floating like Kazoo and she had her guitar ready! She went titan on Naota's ass swinging her guitar! BING! BANG! BOOM! BING! SLASH! CLANK! BANG! CLINK! BOOM! And Naota was about to go for the kill blow! WHOOSH! Confesses her love and kisses her! AWESOME! The trigger happens and Atomsk the Thunderbird appears! WHOOOOAA! Flies by night to OUT OF HERE! THE iron starts to fall and crash into the Earth! BOOMSHAKALAKA! It was the greatest experience and the hairs on my stache bursted with sheer intensity!**

Ahem. To conclude here: 1) When a confession happens that hits the characters hard in their feelings it triggers. 2) N.O. and Fooly Cooly actually coexists when the trigger activates 3) and don't fuck with FLCL! You'll found out why the Hard way. Then again, with FLCL's talk of puberty and sex, Naota's horns representing erections, the triggers are just ejaculations. It's just another theory.

This anime is so awesome, it made Guitar Hero look like a pussy knockoff. I'll found Haruko in space sometime. Roy is out, hold on!

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AWESOME! The anime is so fucking cool, but the manga was also fucking amazing! I loved that one chapter where Ninamori had that Chibi head robo and fought Naota. BLOW FOR BLOW! Then Naota and Ninamori ran away together with Haruko on chase! They're about to kiss and Ninamori has special feelings about her parents. AWWW! And Haruko comes crashing in and fails instantly. IT'S AMAZING!**


End file.
